Life is a Surprise
by creative-kiwi
Summary: A TRORY. Tristan decides to find his Mary and make her fall in love with him if given a second chance. However, he does not realize that she is closer than she seems. Logan brings home his Ace for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Be nice… a Trory…review….please

**Chapter 1**

He looked up at the somewhat imposing and mausoleum-like mansion up ahead and cursed as he maneuvered his Porsche Carrera into the driveway. He would probably have to park it in the garage later on, but for now, he was too tired to even carry his own bags. He rang the doorbell and waited for the maid to answer the door. Instead, Shira Huntzburger opened the door and he was at once hit with the smell of excessive perfume.

Shira greeted, "Tristan! How lovely to see you. We were expecting to see you in an hour or two, but I guess holiday traffic was better than usual in Hartford." She paused for a moment and stared at her nephew's face, and then continued, "Don't stand in the doorway. Come in!"

Tristan quickly stepped into the house and was grateful for the warmth that was a sharp contract to the chilly December weather outside. "Hello, Aunt Shira. You look as lovely as always. How are you?" Shira was pleased and casually pushed back her blond hair before exclaiming, "Tristan, you charmer you! I see you haven't changed a bit."

Tristan smirked, "That's what I told Father."

Shira paused, "Well, Tristan, you must be very tired. I had the guest suite in the west wing readied for you. Give me your keys and I'll have Marcus bring your bags up to your room."

After tossing his keys to Shira, Tristan started to climb the long stairway to the room where he always stayed when he had visited his aunt and uncle. At the sound of Shira's voice however, he stopped and turned, and looked at her quizzically. Shira was quick to relay, "Mitchum is at the office, but he will be home by six. Logan should have been here already, but he was probably delayed at Yale." At no reply from Tristan except the raising of an eyebrow, Shira continued, "Dinner will be served at six thirty. Have you had lunch yet?"

Tristan sighed, "I grabbed something on the way from the airport. I just didn't get any sleep on the plane from Boston and am very tired." He hoped he got the message across that he no longer wanted to speak with her. Shira quickly looked contrite, "Go on up and take a nap, dear. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate."

Without a reply, Tristan jogged the rest of the stairs and walked to his room. When he opened the door, Tristan noticed that his bags had already been brought up, and his keys on the dresser. He quickly shut and locked the door, and changed into boxers. He headed for the bed and fell asleep as soon at his head hit the pillow.

At the sound of knocking, Tristan was pulled from sleep and forced himself to get up. When he opened the door, Tristan found a nervous maid that looked surprised that he even answered the door. As her gaze traveled down and she noticed that Tristan was shirtless and only in boxers, a blush crept across her cheeks.

She forced her gaze away from his very finely chiseled body and to his face, which was graced with a very knowing and amused smirk.

She stuttered, "Mrs. Huntzburger wanted me to inform you that Master Logan will be here in an hour."

"Really? Thank you for telling me, uhh…. You are?"

"Linda, sir."

"Call me Tristan, please."

Linda blushed again, "I, uhh, have to be in the kitchens, Master Tristan." She looked panicked for a moment and scurried away before Tristan could reply.

Tristan closed the door, leaned back, and began laughing. He sobered at once when he remembered her news. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost four. That means he had slept for five hours…no wonder he was so refreshed. Logan was going to be here soon. Logan was Tristan's cousin. Tristan's mother was once a Huntzburger and is Mitchum's sister.

Pensively, Tristan let his mind wander to Logan. Logan was one year older that he, but both were juniors in college because Logan had taken a year off. Logan went to Yale and Tristan would like to think of Logan as himself without the experience of military school. Before military school, they were very alike. However, they had remained close despite the change the Tristan went through.

Logan was in many ways Tristan's only close family member after the death of Tristan's grandfather, Janlan DuGrey. Janlan had been the father of Michael, Tristan's father. Janlan had died before Tristan had gone to military school in North Carolina. His grandfather's death added to Mary's….well anyways, had caused him to rebel and antagonize his father enough to send him to military school.

Logan attended Yale and constantly badgered Tristan about transferring there from Harvard. Tristan had picked Harvard because he had thought that he would find a certain someone there because she was obsessed with going to Harvard. He had realized after three adamant weeks of looking for her that she did not attend this establishment. He had even stayed there sophomore and junior year in hopes that she would transfer to Harvard.

His mind wandered to the conversation he had had with Logan the week before.

"_How's life, man?"_

"_As good as can be expected… can't wait until finals are over."_

"_Tris…don't lie. You know that you want to stay as long as you can at campus pining and searching for your Mary."_

"_Actually, when I come to Hartford, I plan of finding out where Mary is, and transfer there. And try to…you know."_

"_What? Pour your heart out and express your everlasting love to her? I wish you'd tell me who your Mary is…I could find out stuff for you…"_

"_Logan, I just can't. I want to, but I'll wait until I find out where she is."_

"_What do you plan on doing once you find her anyways?"_

"_You know what happened in high school…I felt something for her, love, and I started acting like an idiot in second grade every time I got near her. This time, I want to show her how I've matured and basically and hopefully, sweep her off her feet."_

"_Great plan, by the way. What if she's with someone?"_

"_I don't care! I'm going to get her however I can and wooing her away is something that does not at all plague my conscience."_

"_Yeah…I know what you mean. You know, I love Ace. At the beginning, it was so hard but I kinda maneuvered her away from her boyfriend. I didn't even feel bad…Ace was just denying her feeling for me."_

"_Dude, Logan, I really can't wait to meet your Ace. This girl must be really amazing to be able to put up with you."_

"_You have no idea. I saw her and it was like, we were meant to be."_

"_Sappy, but very understandable. How is she?"_

"_Very worried about finals. You know, I used to think that I would marry and settle down with some dumb, but beautiful blonde, but Ace is not even close to that. I never thought I would fall in love with a nerd…Sometimes, I think, no I know, that learning is more important to her that I am."_

"_What? Marry!"_

"_Well…um, I actually plan on popping the question in a couple of days. You should know her answer by the time we see each other in Hartford."_

"_Woah! You're really serious about this."_

"_I love Ace. Man, I never thought that I would fall in love and stay faithful to one woman, but it just happened. Kinda like with your Mary."_

"_Anyways…if she's that smart…then why is she still with you?"_

"_Ha, Ha, Ha!"_

"_I gotta go, man…talk to you later"_

"_See you in a week…you'll get to meet Ace then."_

"_She's staying with us?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Neat…I get to tell really embarrassing stories about you. Fun!"_

"_Ha, Ha, Ha! Bye!"_

Tristan could not wait to meet Logan's Ace….the woman that Logan was very in love with.

He got ready and decided to browse through the small collection of books in his room. With a laugh, he pulled out Romeo and Juliet…and immersed himself in the memories that surfaced…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I am pretty sure that this is a Trory, but if a lot of ppl want otherwise, I'll change it….that means review ppl and tell me your opinion!

**Chapter 2: Mary….or Ace**

Tristan pulled himself out of memories of Mary and glanced at the clock. He was surprised to see that it was already six twenty. Almost unwillingly, he decided to go down and visit his Uncle Mitchum, who should be home by now.

Casually, he slipped on some jeans and a collared shirt and ambled out the door of his room. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairway, Tristan noticed Mitchum walk in the front door. Before he could let him know of his presence, Shira exclaimed loudly while rushing forward, "Mitchum, you're home. You're also late, dear."

Mitchum, who looked haggard and tired, leaned over and kissed Shira's cheek. "I tried to make it, Shira, but I was held up by this editor who-" He was cut off by Shira's announcement, "Mitchum, look who's here. Tristan, come off the stairs darling. You'll look like the help if you just hover."

Mitchum and I briefly hugged, one of those that only involves an arm around the shoulder. "It's good to see you son."

"You too, Uncle Mitchum. Mother says that you're bogged down by work…How are _you_?"

Mitchum chuckled, "Tristan, I have missed you. Work is work. How were finals?"

"Excellent, as always," which was accompanied by a smirk.

"Ahh, Harvard. I never understood why you didn't go to Yale. Our family has a history with that college." But after Tristan's sigh, Mitchum turned to Shira. "When's Logan going to be here?"

Tristan, also wanting to know the answer, turned to listen. Shira sighed, "I don't know why he isn't here already. He's bringing that girlfriend of his."

"Well, he'll come when he'll come…you can't control it so stop worrying Shira. I'm going to go get ready for dinner," and with that, started to climb up the steps.

Tristan was walking to the dining room with Shira when the doorbell rang. Both assumed it was Logan and began to walk back towards the large living area. As they approached the foyer, they heard voices.

"Just take those up, will you. Come on, Ace…"

"Is that a Goya! Wow, Logan!"

"Ace, I can't wait till you see the library. You'll probably faint."

"….This is so amazing. I feel like I'm in a museum."

Just as Shira rushed into the foyer, Logan muttered, "It is a museum or rather a mausoleum…"

Shira kissed both of Logan's cheeks, "Dear, it's so lovely to see you. You never come home even though you live so close." Turning to Rory, Shira held out her hand and with a very fake smile, "How are you, Rory? Its so lovely to see you again." Rory smiled nervously, "This is such a beautiful home, Shira. Thank you for inviting me."

Just as Tristan entered the foyer, Logan remarked, "Mother, Rory and I are very tired. We would like to quickly freshen up before dinner." When Logan saw Tristan, he smirked, "Good to see you, man." After a quick manly hug, Tristan questioned, "So where is this Ace of yours….still up your sleeve?"

At the sound of a strangely familiar voice, Rory turned around from examining the Goya. What she saw was a peculiarly familiar blonde with crystal blue eyes. As she searched her mind, Tristan exclaimed, "Mary!"


End file.
